


Still Life

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’re back early.  Are you injured?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "in the still of the night"

Phil woke slowly, his subconscious recognizing the footsteps moving through their apartment even before he realized he had. He listened, still half-asleep, to the padding of bare feet on the floor, the rustle of clothes being shed, the sound of running water and the swish of a toothbrush.

The bed dipped under the weight of another person and Phil whispered, “Hey.”

Clint melted against him instantly, head tucked under Phil’s chin and bent knees thrown over both of Phil’s legs. One hand landed flat against Phil’s bare chest, thumb stroking over his most prominent scar.

“Hey,” Phil said again. “You’re back early. Are you injured?”

Clint shook his head – with Clint’s ear pressed against his collarbone, Phil could tell he wasn’t wearing his hearing aids, and pitched his voice a little lower, knowing Clint could still hear him at this distance, but that he liked to hear the vibrations when he talked.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked.

There was a pause, then Clint nodded. “Missed you,” he said, his voice a little flat, like it always was when he couldn’t hear himself properly.

“Okay,” Phil agreed, because Clint was here in his arms, heartbeat steady against his own, and he’d missed him, too. Smiling, he pulled his husband just a little closer and began humming tunelessly until they both fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
